<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Welcome Home by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537155">[Podfic] Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Down To Bismuth [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Bubbled Gems, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e22 Made of Honor, F/F, Gem Corruption, Implied Bismuth/Biggs, Implied Pearl/Bismuth, Implied Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Minor appearance by Amethyst, Minor appearance by Garnet, Minor appearance by Peridot, Minor appearance by Ruby, Minor appearance by Sapphire, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s05e22 Made of Honor, lots of hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding preparations are well underway, and Bismuth is glad to be back. Less glad, maybe, of being the sole exception there.</p>
<p>The Burning Room is too crowded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Down To Bismuth [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/gifts">Kitsune_Heart</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577434">Welcome Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindBandit/pseuds/TheBlindBandit">TheBlindBandit</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3 &amp; M4B</h2>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <audio>
<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/down-to-bismuth/04.%20Welcome%20Home.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
</div><p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
    <th>Type</th>
    <th>Link</th>
    <th>Size</th>
    <th>Length</th>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>MP3</td>
    <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/down-to-bismuth/04.%20Welcome%20Home.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
    <td>12 MB</td>
    <td>0:15:08</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>M4B</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/down-to-bismuth/04.%20Welcome%20Home.m4b">[link to m4b]</a><br/><br/>
</td>
    <td>18 MB</td>
    <td>0:15:08</td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>